


I'm Right Here

by your_royal_blondeness



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nightmares, pretty short whoops, these two are my otp x100000 ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_royal_blondeness/pseuds/your_royal_blondeness
Summary: When Thorne has nightmares about stabbing Cress, she comforts him.I've seen other takes on this idea, and I wanted to try it too! Pretty short one-shot for you to enjoy :)





	I'm Right Here

Thorne bolted upright, sweat in beads on his forehead. _It's just a nightmare. It's not real. None of it is real._ He let his breaths even out, sitting in the middle of his bed. When he was sure he could stand, he pushed off his blankets, planting his feet on the ground. _She’s okay. She’s alive and she's okay._

He took a few wobbly steps toward the door, but then turned around. He didn't want to wake Cress up, who was in the room next to his. Instead, he sat back down on his bed, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to push the image of the knife in Cress’s stomach out of his mind. He suddenly tensed, wanting to make sure she was really okay. He stood again and tiptoed out of his room to check on Cress. 

Opening her door, he peeked into her room. His eyes swept the maps on her walls before focusing on her bed. From the doorway, he couldn't see her. Immediately concerned, he quietly made his way over to her bed. She was completely covered by blankets and seemed to be asleep, but she sat up as soon as he turned away. 

“Captain?” Her quiet whisper made Thorne jump, feeling very guilty for waking her. “I'm sorry,” he whispered back. 

She reached a hand out to him, ensnaring his wrist and pulling him toward her. “What’s wrong?”

Thorne shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “I was just checking on you,” he told her, voice shaking. She shook her head, and pulled her blankets off. Thorne grudgingly followed her into his room, and when they were inside, she looked up at him. “What's wrong?” She repeated, and Thorne knew he couldn't evade the question. “I was having a nightmare. About stabbing you,” he muttered, feeling bad for pushing his problems onto her. 

Cress shook her head vigorously, cupping his face in her hands. “It's okay. We all have nightmares sometimes.”

Thorne wanted to argue, but he was glad for her sympathy and didn't want to be rude. He sat down on his bed, and Cress wrapped her arms around his neck. “I'm right here, Thorne. I'm alright.”

Thorne pulled her into his lap, threading his fingers through her impossibly soft hair. He pressed his lips to hers, and realized she was shaking too. He felt her small body move closer, her lips pressing together and then opening slightly. Thorne groaned softly into her mouth, and she gripped his arm tightly. She pulled away, but leaned over to place her forehead on his. Their noses touched, and Thorne closed his eyes. “I'm right here,” she whispered, her words like a melody. He kissed her again, putting everything his words couldn't describe into it. She wrapped her arms around him protectively, and smiled against his lips. 

When they finally pulled away, Thorne was gasping for breath and Cress was tomato-red. She picked herself up off of his bed, and turned toward the door. Thorne grabbed her arm instinctively, and she turned back to him, confused. “Stay,” he begged.  
Her eyes widened, and Thorne shook his head quickly. “That's not what I mean,” he told her. “I just want you to stay.”

She nodded, and smiled slightly. Thorne felt the mattress shift, and Cress was beside him, her big blue eyes boring into his. She tucked her head into the crook of his arm, keeping her eyes on him. He felt slightly dizzy, his thoughts scrambled and foggy. _She cannot possibly doing this to me,_ his head was screaming. _How is she doing this?_

Cress was still looking at him, the amount of love in her eyes impossibly large. “Goodnight, Captain,” she whispered, kissing his nose softly.

Thorne smiled, and it wasn't forced at all. “Goodnight, Cress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I would love feedback on this, thanks :)


End file.
